<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready To Board by WarmthOfRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617302">Ready To Board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain'>WarmthOfRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Loves Magnus In A Suit, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Anyways, Aviophobia, Betaed, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fear of Flying, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Been Known, idk what this is, planes, travelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he can be sure that the plane is levelled again, he opens his eyes, breathing still irregular.</p><p>The man next to Alec seems to be studying him. He doesn’t look towards him but he can feel it in the corner of his eyes, that the stranger is watching.</p><p>“Not a frequent flier?”</p><p>Alec huffs, closing his eyes again but a weak smile makes its way to his lips. “What gave it away?”</p><p>A small laugh that follows is melodious and makes Alec open his eyes, to get a better look at the stranger.</p><p>He has high cheekbones and a very sharp jaw, a stubble on his chin which he scratches at as he observes Alec.</p><p>“Just my acute observational skills.” </p><p>This time, it’s Alec who laughs, but he stops abruptly when the plane shakes a little.</p><p>//</p><p>Alec is afraid of flying, but luckily he meets someone who can distract him from panicking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis &amp; Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready To Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec felt it necessary to at least smile to the flight attendant. It’s not like it’s her fault that he has to get into this steel trap. </p><p>She, the redheaded flight attendant, whose tag said ‘Clary’, smiles at him brightly and welcomes him with a cheerful and enthusiastic, “Welcome, Sir, we are so happy to have you on our flight! May I see your ticket?”</p><p>She’s very short and even as Alec has to bow down to get inside, he still doesn’t get on the same level as her. She just takes his ticket, which Alec hands over with a shaky hand and then waves towards his seat.</p><p>“Right that way, Sir, have a nice flight!”</p><p>Alec tries not to tell her that, <em>no, thank you, he will not have a nice flight and the odds are he will spend most of it in the bathroom throwing up</em>. Instead, he just nods, with a very weak and forced smile plastered on his face as he shuffles towards his seat.</p><p>Ah, fantastic. The window seat.</p><p>He sits down and immediately closes the blinds that are covering the window. The plane is not very big and he isn't travelling first class or anything. But he manages to stretch his long legs a bit, to not get cramped up and sets his hands on the arms of the chair.</p><p>His heart pounds in his chest like he’s running a marathon, so he closes his eyes, praying that when he opens them, he’s already in New York.</p><p>Obviously that doesn’t work, he knows the flight will take a little under three hours, to get from Miami to New York.</p><p>He just pictures the look on his sisters face when he lands and they finally reunite after 3 months. That cheers him up a little.</p><p>There’s a man coming his way and stops at the aisle, nodding at the seat number and then puts his bag inside the overhead cabinets.</p><p>Alec may be panicking, but he can still tell that the man is very handsome.</p><p>He looks about his age, in his late 20’s, with a very unusual attire. The dark red pants are clingy and the loose-fitting, silky shirt is a sparkling blue and black. When he reaches up, Alec can see the necklaces dangling around his neck and the sliver of skin as his shirt rides up. </p><p>Well, at least it’s a distraction, he thinks.</p><p>When the man puts his belongings away, Alec can see his face. It’s even more handsome than Alec first thought, now that he can see it properly.</p><p>He has high cheekbones and bronze skin, some of it shining a bit here and there and Alec is pretty sure that’s called ‘highlighter’, some kind of make-up that his sister uses. He also has eyeliner surrounding his brown eyes and the black hair are styled upwards and have a dark red streak in it. Some of the colourful strands are falling to his face as he shuffles closer.</p><p>“This should be my seat,” he says cheerfully and Alec can only nod, not just because he is stricken with how good the stranger looks, but because he knows that they’ll be taking off soon.</p><p>And his anxiety is claiming it’s ground.</p><p>The man sits down, relaxing into his seat and Alec sees the small flight attendant coming over.</p><p>She checks if they both have their seatbelts clapped tight and then sends Alec another blinding smile. It’s compassionate and Alec is thankful for it.</p><p>At first he might’ve thought that she’s hitting on him, but the way she smiles, he knows that she could tell he’s nervous. She probably has had many encounters with panicked fliers like Alec, so she is acting accordingly.</p><p>It makes him feel just a little better, but not any less scared.</p><p>He clenches his jaw, when the motors start running, the sound deafening him.</p><p>His hands grab the arm rests and he just tries to think of anything else then the fact that in a few minutes, he’ll be in the middle of nothing, floating in the air, with nowhere to go. The ground thousands of miles beneath him. </p><p>Alec can’t hear a thing the flight attendants are saying about the safety measures, he can only hear the blood rushing in his ears that will soon be blocked, the panic settling in and making it harder to breathe.</p><p>Though, “Hey, you alright?” is the only thing he <em>can hear</em>. The man next to him has a gentle and a very smooth voice, but Alec doesn’t reply or even open his eyes.</p><p>His teeth are clenched and he just prays for the plane to steady and stop ascending.</p><p>Once he can be sure that the plane is levelled again, he opens his eyes, breathing still irregular.</p><p>The man next to Alec seems to be studying him. He doesn’t look towards him but he can feel it in the corner of his eyes, that the stranger is watching.</p><p>“Not a frequent flier?”</p><p>Alec huffs, closing his eyes again but a weak smile makes its way to his lips. “What gave it away?”</p><p>A small laugh that follows is melodious and makes Alec open his eyes, to get a better look at the stranger.</p><p>He has high cheekbones and a very sharp jaw, a stubble on his chin which he scratches at as he observes Alec.</p><p>“Just my acute observational skills.” </p><p>This time, it’s Alec who laughs, but he stops abruptly when the plane shakes a little.</p><p>“You do know that car crashes are more frequent than plane crashes, right?” the man asks him and Alec huffs sarcastically.</p><p>“So they tell me.”</p><p>The man smiles at him and Alec thinks it’s probably the only good thing about flying as of this moment.</p><p>“You fly often?” he tries to distract himself with talking, so he doesn’t think about being high up in the sky, thousands of feet above the ground.</p><p>The man puts his leg over the other and leans back in his chair. “I do. Comes with the job, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Alec tilts his head in question and the man smiles. “Magnus Bane. Fashion designer.”</p><p>“I’m Alec Lightwood. An aviophobic literature teacher.” </p><p>Magnus laughs at that and leans over to shake his hand. Alec can feel the cold metal of his so many rings touch his own skin and somehow, it calms him a little.</p><p>The flight attendant called Clary comes over with the cart and flashes them a bright smile. “Any food or drinks, Sirs?”</p><p>She’s way too cheerful for Alec, but he can’t blame her, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning back, closing his eyes and shaking his head a little as an indication of ‘no’.</p><p>He hears Magnus chuckle. “I’ll have a champagne. Actually,” there’s a slight pause, “make it two.”</p><p>Alec peers at him with one open eye as Clary puts down two cups of champagne on his upward tray and after Magnus pays, Clary smiles at him and then Alec. She had the same sympathetic look from before.</p><p>“If you need anything, just let me know.” she tells them both and then walks away. </p><p>“Here,” Magnus says, nudging the other cup towards Alec. “It’ll calm your nerves.”<br/>Alec takes the cup, hesitating, but Magnus’ eyes on him are unyielding so he takes it.</p><p>Sipping it, he can feel the bubbles melt on his tongue and accompanied with his already high level anxiety, his brain is already buzzing from just a half of a cup. </p><p>“So, what brings you to New York if I may ask?” Magnus’ tone is light and conversational. </p><p>Alec appreciates this man trying to distract him (just his looks is enough for that), but the anxiety doesn’t melt away yet. His ears are uncomfortably blocked and every once in a while, he has to unhinge his jaw to make them unblocked again.</p><p>“Uh, I’m visiting my sister and her husband. And my brother, if he has the time, I guess.”</p><p>Magnus hums, leaning back and taking out his phone, placing it on the tray. His nails are painted black and Alec’s gaze lingers on them.</p><p>“That sounds quite ominous.” he replies and Alec laughs nervously, trying to shift his gaze to Magnus’ face.</p><p>It turns out to be a mistake because looking at him is like looking directly into the sun. He has that perfect smile with perfect teeth that you usually find annoying, but on him it looks like artwork.</p><p>He swallows and then nervously taps his own leg. “He’s an actor. Really busy. I don’t mind, though, and he said he’d try and be there.” </p><p>“How long are you staying?”</p><p>Just then, the plane shakes in what is called turbulence, Alec’s brain tells him, but either way, his right hand that clutches the cup stays still and the other flies to the handle between them.</p><p>He just didn’t expect Magnus’ hand to already be there.</p><p>Alec closes his eyes, his hands strained as he closes his eyes again and clenches his jaw. He doesn’t believe in God, not at all, but right now he does pray that if there is one, they would let him survive this plane ride.</p><p>The plane does straighten out and the captain’s voice speaks to them through the speakers, telling them that there was just a slight turbulence and that everything should go smoothly from now on and they needn’t worry.</p><p>Of course Alec worries.</p><p>“Can I have my hand back?”</p><p>Alec opens his eyes and stares at Magnus, who is smiling at him. His lip twitches in amusement as Alec’s own eyes drift to the armrest between them, where Alec’s hand is not so delicately grasping at Magnus’.</p><p>He retracts it swiftly and Magnus brings his hand up, flexing his fingers while the glint in his eyes stays put. </p><p>Alec tries not to stare and feels mortified. “Sorry,” he mumbles, but Magnus waves him off.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ve just never seen anyone with such a fear of flying before.” he tilts his head a little, studying Alec and the other man feels a wave of hotness come over him and he feels as if the collar of his shirt is too tight all of a sudden. “And I don’t mind strangers grabbing my hands, if they’re as handsome as you are.”</p><p>Obviously Alec has no clue what to say to this so he just picks up his cup and drinks the rest of it. He has a sudden urge to get up and run away.</p><p>Magnus lets his chin fall to his hand, his elbow in between them on the armrest and Alec bites his lip. “Usually I travel with family or friends, so it’s not as bad.”</p><p>“Well luckily you have me. I’m an excellent distraction.”</p><p>‘Yes, you are’ Alec thinks, but when Magnus laughs, he realizes he said it out loud.</p><p>He groans slightly and leans back in his chair, hands going up to his face.</p><p>“Why, thank you, Alec.” Magnus tells him and raises an eyebrow. Alec peers at him through his hands. “Is that short for something?”</p><p>“Alexander.” Alec tells him, “But everyone calls me Alec. It’s easier.”</p><p>“It’s never a question of ‘easier’. I think things and people should be called in their right names. What would people think if we’d just call the Eiffel tower a tower? Or the Empire state building Empy?”</p><p>Alec snorts at that. “Empy?”</p><p>Magnus smirks and stretches his legs as much as he can. “Just a thought. So, Alexander,” he says it purposefully slowly, as if emphasizing his point, but all it does is make Alec’s stomach flip, “This sister of yours. Tell me about her.” </p><p>Again, Alec knows Magnus is distracting him, but he doesn’t ponder on it. He likes talking about his sister and if someone just comes out and asks him, well… Why shouldn't he indulge? </p><p>“She’s my favorite person in the world.” Alec tells Magnus, staring up at the roof of the plane. “She owns a record company, that’s how she met Simon, her husband. They met on the job, so to speak.”<br/>“He wanted to be signed?” Magnus asks and Alec snorts.</p><p>“Actually, Simon was just performing at this bar Izzy and her friends liked to frequent and he managed to catch her eye by falling off the stage after the stumbled over his own guitar chord.”</p><p>Magnus laughs, shaking his head and clearly amused. “So, love at first sight?”</p><p>Alec’s lips twitch. “You can say that. Izzy signed him after that because she liked his music and Simon proposed a year later. He wrote a song about her and performed it live at one of his concerts and it made it into the press, when he proposed on stage.”</p><p>“Very romantic. And character development, from the clumsy first encounter to a big grand gesture.” Magnus says now, rubbing his chin and his eyes on Alec. He’s clearly listening intently and Alec squirm a little under his gaze.</p><p>“Yeah, Simon’s alright. I mean, we didn’t get along at first, he talks too much. But well, I liked his music.” Alec says, his voice softening just a little as he thought about his sister and her husband, waiting for him in NY.</p><p>He missed them, just like he missed Jace, but after moving to Miami, his visits weren’t frequent. He didn’t have a car (even though Izzy offered to buy one for him) and he was afraid of flying.</p><p>“I feel like I know them already.” Magnus muses and Alec turns towards him a little more.</p><p>“What about you? What brings you to New York?” Alec asks, trying to avert the attention from him to Magnus.</p><p>The man smiles, one corner of his mouth going up as he observes Alec. “Well, I have a new clothing line coming out and were having it presented alongside other designers at a show in NY.”</p><p>“That sounds big. I’m sorry, I probably should know about you but I’m afraid I’m sort of an ignorant when it comes to fashion. Izzy used to do all the shopping for me.” Alec says sheepishly.</p><p>Magnus gives him a smile, that makes Alec want to take out his phone and capture it on photo. “Don’t worry, I’m glad you don’t know who I am. It’s refreshing. Also, I’m sure you’re not that bad.”</p><p>Alec shakes his head, laughing and finds that it’s easy to talk to Magnus. He tries to come up with a topic that would be interesting for Magnus, but the other man just keeps asking him about his work or his family, as if he knows those are the things that Alec could talk about forever.</p><p>“Oh my god, I hated that book with my soul.” Magnus says now, hand going to his forehead as he shakes his head.<br/>Alec smiles. “Oh come on. I’m sure you were enticed by it at some point. Team Edward? Jacob?”</p><p>“Everyone knows there was only one right team to be in.” Magnus says then, clasping his hands together and Alec leans back, giving him an eyebrow raise.</p><p>“Team Alice, of course,” Magnus deadpans and Alec releases a laugh. Magnus laughs with him as they both launch into ‘why Twilight books suck’, sipping on the coffee they’d ordered before.</p><p>“Alright, I have to go change.” Magnus says when the plane has just 30 minutes to go until landing. </p><p>Alec raises a brow in question and Magnus shrugs, looking defeated. “My assistant tells me that it’s necessary for me to wear a suit to this event. But Maia says that I look fabulous in a suit so,” Magnus gets up, gesturing to himself playfully “Why mess with success?”</p><p>“<em>Why indeed</em>,” Alec thinks, but Magnus stops and gives him a smirk and Alec realizes he just spoke out loud.</p><p>“Why thank you, Alexander, you haven’t even seen me in a suit yet.” Magnus teases, but Alec groans as he leans back.</p><p>“Just go and save me from further embarrassment.” he pleads and with a melodious laugh, Magnus manages to take out his carefully folded suit covered in a plastic sheet, and strides along the aisle towards the bathroom.</p><p>Alec lets his head fall onto the seat multiple times, grinding his teeth. Why does he have to be so awkward?</p><p>Clary, the flight attendant, is coming towards him with the cart for garbage and Alec leans over to toss away their empty coffee cups.</p><p>The redhead sends him a smile and then she stops for a moment, leaning towards him. “Are you feeling alright, Sir? You look a bit flushed.”</p><p>Alec ducks his head, closing his eyes for a brief moment, embracing the further embarrassment. “Ah, that’s just my usual complexion.”</p><p>Clary squints her eyes in confusion but says, “Oh, um, sorry.”</p><p>Alec shakes his head, about to say something, but he observes her face first. She is petite and her emerald eyes are staring at him with concern, a genuine smile on her face. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Alec blurts out and the flight attendant stops her cart, one hand leaning on the headrest of the person before Magnus’ seat. </p><p>“Of course, anything.” she says and Alec can hear she means it. Normally, he wouldn’t do this with a stranger but this girl makes him feel that he can trust her. </p><p>He wonders why that is… Is it because he will probably never see her again?  Like when you pour your heart out to a bartender. No, Alec thinks, that’s not it. It’s the way Clary leans forward, her face sincere as if she only cares about whatever comes out of Alec’s mouth next, like she’s ready to help with whatever.</p><p>And it’s not the look girls give Alec when they try to hit on him. It’s the look Izzy gives him when he’s having trouble at work or in personal life.</p><p>“How do you know if someone is actually interested in you?” </p><p>Alec holds his breath, ready to be mocked, but Clary seems to be giving it a thought. Her hand goes up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and Alec can see multiple piercings in it.</p><p>“Well, if you’re talking about a certain someone who owns the seat next to you,” she says a little cheekily and Alec blushes unknowingly, “I think it’s pretty obvious he does.” </p><p>“Really?” Alec’s voice is hesitant, but Clary nods.</p><p>“Listen,” she pauses, unsure of what to say and Alec realizes she’s asking for his name.</p><p>“It’s Alec.” </p><p>“Alec,” she continues, smiling now, “First of all, he took genuine interest in how you were doing the whole flight. Now, that could just be compassion, but he was leaning in to your personal space all the time. There’s another thing that he does.” the redhead looks to her left, making sure the man isn’t coming back.</p><p>“What’s that?” Alec asks and Clary leans in again, like they're sharing a secret. </p><p>“He touches his lips with his forefinger when you talk. It’s a telltale sign of the fact that he’s attracted to you. It shows that a person thinks about what it’d be like to kiss someone, the fingers going over the lips is an unconscious sign of signalling someone to kiss them.”</p><p>Alec’s lips part in surprise as he listens to the flight attendant. “How,” he frowns, “How on earth do you know that?”</p><p>Clary smiles shyly. “I went to college to be a psychologist. Turns out my passion was art, instead, but I got the degree anyways.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s why you’re a flight attendant,” Alec tells her sarcastically and Clary laughs. </p><p>“My mother died a few years ago and I was left with the house mortgage. I needed money fast, to not get evicted, and being an up and coming artist didn’t really work. You wouldn't believe how much they pay flight attendants though.” </p><p>Her voice was cheerful, but Alec could detect the slight longing in her eyes, the way she stared out the small window behind a passenger.</p><p>“But this is not what you want to be doing.” Alec muses and Clary shrugs.</p><p>“I still do art. Just…” she trails off and Alec picks up her sentence.</p><p>“Waiting for the big break?” he asks and Clary nods, sending him a small smile.</p><p>Alec feels it necessary to say, “It’s just around the corner, I’m sure.” and when he says it, he finds he means it. </p><p>She tilts her head, “Thank you, Alec. Oh, by the way. All those signs I pointed out are true but there’s one prominent  sign that says if someone is into you.” </p><p>Alec raises his eyebrows, waiting.</p><p>“He did call you handsome, so.” Clary winks and Alec laughs, and the flight attendant moves on, waving at him as she leaves. </p><p>Alec is still chuckling when Magnus comes towards his seat.</p><p>When Alec sees him, his breath gets knocked out of his lungs. When he thought Magnus looked good in those extravagant clothes he wore before, it’s nothing compared to what he’s wearing now.</p><p>Magnus has on a dark green suit, the jacket unbuttoned at the front and the pants hugging his legs tightly. He looks like a sexy secret agent. When he stops next to Alec, he can see that the green reflects back from his eyes, making the brown look a bit greenish.</p><p>‘Maybe they should put that on my tombstone’ Alec thinks. ‘Alexander Gay Lightwood. Killed by the sight of a man in a suit.’</p><p>“So?” Magnus asks, widening his hands as if waiting for an assessment. His brilliant smile is in place and Alec thinks he would rather be killed by that sharp jawline than answer the question.</p><p>But since he has no choice, he clears his throat and tries to say anything not embarassing. “I think you clean up nicely.” </p><p>Magnus laughs, waving a finger at him. “I knew you had a sense of humor somewhere in there.” He takes his seat, clicking the seat belt shut.</p><p>Alec mimics his moves, “Hey, I’ve always had one. You are clearly not on the level to understand it, is all.”</p><p>Magnus’ face conveys fake hurt. “That’s a bit rude.”</p><p>Alec rolls his eyes, but then the seatbelt lights are on and the captain is telling them that they will be landing shortly. </p><p>“If I die, would you tell my sister that I love her? And tell Simon I still beat him at Mario Kart that last time, he just cheated.” </p><p>Magnus snorts and Alec can feel his hand being covered by another on the armrest. He looks down and sees that Magnus is holding his hand and when he looks up, Magnus is a lot closer than he originally thought he would be. </p><p>“You’re not dying, Alexander. I’m too fabulous to die, and if I live, so will you and all these other people.” he says casually and Alec swallows, trying not to pass out at the proximity they are in.</p><p>“Oh, that makes me feel so much better,” Alec says sarcastically and Magnus winks.</p><p>His breathing gets to be irregular as the plane ascends and his stomach does multiple flips. He can feel himself freaking out. “Oh, no.” he shipers, closing his eyes. </p><p>“Alec?” he can hear Magnus, but he still feels the panic settling in.</p><p>“I need to,” Alec says, opening his eyes and trying to unbuckle his seatbelt with shaky hands. </p><p>“Alec,” Magnus says, trying to stop him, but Alec pushes his hands away. When he panics, he can’t help but think of only one thing.</p><p>“I need air,” he gasps and Magnus’ hands hold his tightly.</p><p>“Alec,” Magnus repeats, “Alexander. Look at me.” </p><p>Alec ignores it, but Magnus hands go to his face and he can feel Magnus’ fingertips turning his jaw towards him.</p><p>“Alec, everything is going to be fine.” Magnus tells him, all soothing voices and sincere eyes, but Alec feels his anxiety kick in again.</p><p>“How do you know?” he asks weakly, with just a few minutes he went from trying to figure out if this guy liked him to praying that he lives through this plane ride.</p><p>Magnus just stares at him, eyes flicking down to his lips, before he leans in, over the armrest and plants his own on Alec’s.</p><p>It’s like the fluffy clouds inside Alec’s mind, the ones outside the window. Like the sunshine peeking from behind them. And even though Magnus is stealing his breath, he can feel his lungs be filled with air and the anxiety slipping away.</p><p>Magnus tastes like coffee and sweet peaches. Alec licks his lips and confirms that yes, that’s lip gloss that tastes like peaches. </p><p>Magnus sighs against his mouth and his hands go to the collar of Alec’s shirt, pulling him further in and Alec grabs Magnus’ jacket like it’s his lifeline. </p><p>Tilting his head a little, Magnus slides his tongue against Alec’s lower lip and Alec finds that he can barely feel the bump that’s caused by the plane hitting the concrete.</p><p>Only when the passenger applause, Alec realizes they’re on the ground and he pulls back, completely dazed.</p><p>Magnus' hand goes to his fingers, touching his lips and Alec smiles. </p><p>“See? I told you,” Magnus tells him, lowering his hand and giving him a smile. One corner of his mouth quirked up, like he is enjoying a private joke.</p><p>Alec breathes out, looking back into his eyes. “So, whenever a stranger on a plane tells me that it’ll be alright, I should just believe them and kiss them?”</p><p>Magnus clicks his tongue, hand sneaking to cover Alec’s. “I thought that was a privilege only I got to use.”</p><p>Alec laughs, and he feels relaxed and freed. They’re on the ground. They’re alive and this gorgeous man just kissed him. It’ll be fine. </p><p>When they get their things, Magnus eyes him. “So,” he says, as they wait for their turn to get off the plane.</p><p>“So,” Alec tells him, mildly anxious again. </p><p>“I’m staying at the hotel for the week. If you maybe want to-”</p><p>“Meet?” Alec finishes before Magnus can and he blushes when Magnus raises a brow. “I mean, if you want to, I wouldn’t be opposed. Um, I mean, we can just-” </p><p>Magnus’ finger goes up to his lips and Alec stops speaking. </p><p>“Here,” Magnus tells him, his hand goes into Alec’s pocket, his back pocket (Thank god, Alec thinks) and pulls out his phone. He types in his number and slides it right back.</p><p>Alec thinks he must resemble a tomato by now. </p><p>“I’ll wait for your call, Alexander.” Magnus tells him before he unboards the plane. Alec stares back at him, dazed as the man in the suit strolls over the concrete. </p><p>“You gonna stare all day or?” Clary asks from behind him and he whips around, realizing his holding up the flood of people.<br/>“Can you blame me?” Alec asks and Clary laughs. </p><p>“Thank you, by the way,” he tells her, leaning in to give her a hug. </p><p>“I told you he likes you.” she whispers. “And I’m glad your flight wasn't all that bad.” </p><p>“You should call me.” Alec blurts out and Clary raises a brow. Alec curses and exhales. “I mean,” he takes out a card, “I know this great local talent scout. Loves artists. I can set you up for a meeting.” </p><p>Clary takes the card, eyes going from the paper to Alec in bewilderment. “I- thank you, Alec. I would love that.” she smiles and Alec feels his smile broaden, too.</p><p>“Least I could do. You practically set me up with Magnus.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s his name,” Clary says, thoughtful. “I hope it works out.” she winks, but then an older lady coughs meaningfully behind Alec.</p><p>“Right, I should go.” Alec tells her and Clary waves as he descends the stairs. </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he still hates planes. Is scared to death of them. But thinking of Magnus and the way he couldn’t even feel the plane land when they kissed…</p><p>Maybe the risk of a plane crash was worth it.</p><p>Next, Alec’s mind was flooded with images of Magnus in a suit, strolling down the aisle. </p><p>Yeah, definitely worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heylo, my fellow Yees and Haws</p><p>This was beta-read by Arsis (sleeepdeprived), blame them for any mistakes. Thanks betabitch, you're not so annoying as I always say you are (on rare occasions).</p><p>Thanks for reading, I also like it when you press that button with the little heart next to it. I write other shit, too, so if you wanna check them out-</p><p>Wattpad: WarmthOfRain<br/>And you can also find me here;<br/>Instagram: warmthofrain<br/>Tumblr: malecbaby<br/>Twitter: rain_warmth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>